


Letters

by Jettus01



Series: The Marauder's short stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But like a bit of angst, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettus01/pseuds/Jettus01
Summary: Sirius sends Remus a letter after running away from home.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Marauder's short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Dear Remus

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this and here we are, hope you enjoy!

_22nd of July, 1976_

##  **Dear Remus,**

I ran away and I’m currently living at James’s. I miss you more than anything and I wish I could see you right now and be there for you. I wish I was there for you during the latest full moon 11 days ago and I will hopefully be there for the next one August 10th. I need to be there for you and be assured that you’re okay. Moony seems to be more calm with Padfoot and listens to him more than to Prongs or Wormtail. Does that mean anything? I hope it does. I said it once and I’m gonna say it again. I need to be there for you, Moons. To give you hugs and cuddles and chocolate after the full moon. To help you heal faster and better. To love you when you don’t love yourself. To be one of your best friends. 

I know I don’t deserve the title after what I did to you last semester and yes, you said you have forgiven me… but I haven’t forgiven myself for what I did to you. I hurt you, I broke your trust. I say I want to protect you and I do stupid things like that. I can’t stop saying how sorry I am, Moons. Heck, I feel like I don’t deserve to call you Moons or Moony anymore… and I’m the only one to call you Moons… But I’m selfish and I love you, so I keep calling you that. It’s time for me to admit something to you, Moons. I love you. I’ve said that so many times, but I don’t mean in a best friend kind of way. I want to kiss you and cuddle you in the most affectionate ways. I want to be intimate with you, kiss your scars when you feel the most insecure. You are so beautiful, and you should never look down on yourself.

If you think James loves Lily, let me assure you, I love you more than that. I love you more than anyone. Not just because you are the only person who gets it. The feeling of a monster being inside your head. The biggest difference is that you can’t escape and I wish I could do something to help you.

It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, as long as you don’t shut me out. Please don’t shut me out because of this. I can’t bear losing you again. If you don’t feel the same way, but fall for someone else I’ll be happy for you. Because even if I’m not it for you, you are still it for me. I’m in love with you, and I always have.

You know how James keeps saying he is saving himself for Lily? And how there are rumours that I sleep around? You know I don’t. You know what happens (for the sake of how much I love to show off my nails after the ladies have painted them), and now you should know that I’ve saved myself for you. 

Loving you is the easiest, yet scariest task I’ve been doing since 3rd year. Easiest, because you are so lovable and everything about you is just wonderful. Scariest, because whilst James is my brother… you are my best friend. We have a different dynamic. 

I don’t know how I can finish this letter, but I’ll end it the best way I can.

I have never, and I will never stop loving you.

Lots of love,

**Your Padfoot**


	2. Dear Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus's respond to Sirius

_ 25th of July, 1976 _

##  **Dear Sirius,**

I’m so glad you’re safe, Pads. I miss you so much and I was so worried about you. I don’t care about you not being here for the full moon as long as you are safe now. You’re right about Moony being calmer with Padfoot. All those times where it's been just you and me for the full moon at school proves it. The times when we weren’t friends I got out of it with more scars and bruises than ever, even though Prongs and Wormtail were there. It means something, Pads. It means so much. I love that you need to be there for me, cause I’m selfish enough to need you to be there. I always need you to be there with me. You make my life so much easier. Out of all of my best friends, you are the best of them all. The one I care the most about.

Sirius Orion Black, don’t you dare talk bad about yourself. I’ve forgiven you after what happened and so should you. After you explained what actually happened and why you did what you did, I forgave you. You are NOT a bad person! I love you so much, Pads. I don’t know what better way to explain it, except I love you so fucking much. You mean everything to me.

I want to kiss you and cuddle you so badly and make sure that your horrible family never gets to you again. They don’t deserve you. You are the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met, both physically and mentally. I want to be there for YOU and cuddle you at night, not just when you have nightmares, but at all times. We need each other and that’s what makes us so good.

I know for a fact that you are just as pure as I am. Now knowing that it’s for me, it makes me feel better so say that I did the same thing for you. I’m so happy about this, Sirius. You don’t understand how much this means to me.

I sure hope that now you know I feel the same way that it’s not that scary anymore. I would’ve used the monster reason that I know you are so sick off, but you make me feel so human that I just can’t. You make me feel more human than anyone. But the thing is, the wolf played on feelings I’m too scared to share. That I’m so in love with you. Moony was calmer and happier around Padfoot, because of love. 

I can’t stop writing it now that I’ve told you.

I love you. I love you. I love you, Sirius. I love you so much. God, I’m so in love with you. 

Lots of love

**Your Moony**


End file.
